For the love of the game
by MaximumRide126
Summary: Summary- The biggest Lacrosse rivalry in the history of New York is against the Spartans and the Vikings. When Fang's school burns down in the middle of the season, they must combine with the Spartans, will they put aside their differences for the love of the game. Fax and Eggy If you don't know what lacrosse is message me!
1. The Boy's game

**The love of the game**

Summary- The biggest Lacrosse rivalry in the history of New York is against the Spartans and the Vikings. When the two teams have to work around their differences, can they survive for the love of the game? Their will be Fax but you will have to wait a little bit for it.

Ok so if you see any Hadley's it's Angel If you you see any Reagan's its Nudge I decided to change my OC to Nudge and Angel. Ella is Fang's Sister because that's how it would fit in the story I hope everyone enjoys it! I would love to thank everyone who helped me with the story, you gave me a lot of good advice!

Please Review tell me if their's anything i can do better or just tell me what you like thank you, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Max's Pov**

I felt the sweat on my forehead as I ran down the field doing a pole dodge here and a roll there. Now, as I was five feet in front of most of my opponents, it was just the goalie and I. I was setting up for the shot when the whistle blew. I automatically stopped to look at my coach to see that he is scolding the defense for letting me pass them. "Good Job Max!" he yelled after his scowl.

I went up to the defenders and gave them a quick pointer before coach called us in. "Great practice today ladies. We'll be ready for the Vikings if we keep it up. We have practice tomorrow at 8 am, so don't be late."

"Anyone want to go get some ice cream?" Nudge shouted, and almost everyone raised their hand. "Ok, after we're all coming back to watch the boys, right?" Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot. Angel and I chuckled and she hit the both of us.

When the three of us started walking to my car, I heard Sam yell "You're coming to our game tonight, Right?" I turned around to see Sam, Dylan, and Jake with all their gear.

"Yeah, we'll be back before it starts." I paused "Besides no one would miss this game." He laughed. "And I would hope for you to show us your support when we play them next week."

I was happy to hear Sam say "Another game no one should miss." I just smiled and got to my car, to see Nudge and Angel fighting over the front seat Seriously guys?" They acted like they didn't hear me so I quickly resolved the issue. "Nudge you got the front seat this morning so Angel gets it on the way to get ice cream and back to the game." God my friends…

**Fang's Pov**

Tonight's the night, the night that we will finally beat the Spartans at Lacrosse. Now you might wonder why lax is such a big deal, but if I told you that this is the biggest high school rivalry in New York then you would know why it is. Honestly, it's probably the biggest night of our lives.

"Alright guys huddle up!" I saw our student section was full, sadly theirs were larger, but hey, they are home. I could easily pick out my sister, who had number 18's away jersey on, Gazzy, number 18, has been her best friend since well forever. She saw me and she pointed to my girlfriend, Lissa, with my jersey on, of course she had a disgusted look on her face.

When everyone was around me I started my sad excuse of a pep talk. "We worked long and hard for this let's go out and win. Vikings on 3! One, Two, Three, Vikings!"

After we had our fierce game faces on, we walked to our positions. Let the game begin! I prepped for the face off. When the ref blew his whistle all hell broke loose, but what else can you expect from men's lacrosse?

**Max's Pov**

With two minutes left in the fourth quarter 14-15 US! We're winning! And we have possession of the ball! The only thing that could possibly mess this up is if an idiot decides he wants to score another goal. And that's exactly what just happened… WTF… Dylan, we were winning!

Number 77 took the ball, good lord he's fast, no one can stop him! NO! This is not happening. Our student section is silent. He shots and scores. Now they face off again. The Vikings get the ball and they run up the field while passing the ball from side to side. Then they go in for a shot, our defenders swarm them, 77 drops back and gives the ball to 18. 18 swings around his defender only to be blocked again, and gives the ball back to 77.

"30 more seconds left come on D! You have to keep them!" I was silently shouting in my head!

"Shut the hell up Max!" Nudge said

"Yeah you sound like an announcer." Angel agreed.

Well at least I thought I was saying it in my head. 20 more seconds to go. 77 is messing around waiting for someone to get open, then he goes in but drops out quicker 10 more seconds… then the Defense could react, he throws the ball to 18… 5… he shots the ball… 3… and scores… 1… The Viking section goes wild!

We lost! God damn it Dylan!

"Because the boys lost that puts 5 times the pressure on us to win." Nudge said, with a giant sigh.

"God I hate Dylan!" Angel said "Now there isn't an after party."

"Hey there's going to be one next Friday!" I countered.

"True" They both said at the exact time. We all started to laugh.

"Hey because there's no after party, want to crash at my house?" I asked. They just nodded. I saw the deserted field and I just couldn't resist. "Follow me!" They looked at me like I was going mental as I jumped down from the student section. Laughing I said "COME ON!" They rolled their eyes, but they still followed. I grabbed our sticks from the shed. "If we want to win next week we have to work every hour of spare time, ok?"

"Omg your crazy! That's so much work!" Angel said, while Nudge nodded.

"But... totally worth it!" Nudge added. Angel simply nodded.

"Two vs. Two?" I asked.

"As always, but Max, where's your brother?" Nudge questioned.

"He'll be here if he wants a ride".

"I do" Iggy shouted from nowhere. All three of us started to laugh.

"Ok bro, let's see what you got. Angel and I vs. Nudge and you?"


	2. An unexpected run in

Sorry I'm so late with the update! I have been killing myself to get my grades up... But i finally got them back up to a 3.8 so i'm super happy, And now all i have to worry about is Exams I had my first today, and i'll have 4 more but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy

I would love to thank my Beta! Amiride omg you're amazing and very helpful

Please read and review

* * *

"I do!" Iggy shouted from nowhere. All three of us laughed.

"Okay bro, let's see what you've got. Me and Angel vs. Nudge and you?"

Fang Pov

The party last night was amazing. I don't really remember what happened or what I did or said, but it was awesome.

I think.

When I walked downstairs, I saw Gazzy and Ella passed out on the couch together. Now, before you jump to conclusions and scream _OMG they're dating!_ or whatever you are thinking right now, they're not dating or even interested in each other. Ella and Gazzy have have been best friends since first grade, not to mention that Gazzy is our next-door neighbor. Trust me, if he had been any other guy, he'd have never made it through the door, let alone fall asleep next to my little sister. I know I'm slightly over protective, but aren't all older brothers?

I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Halfway through my breakfast, Gazzy walked in. We did that badass Man Nod thing to each other (because, you know, we're manly), and smirked at each other, still on a high from scoring the winning goals last night. (Gazzy is number 18)

"Practice is at five tonight, right?" he asked, grabbing something from the fridge.

I just nodded. I'm not much of a talker, but he knew that.

"Can you take me?" He was met with another silent nod as Ella walked into the room. She looked tired as usual and silently grabs a drink.

_"Shh," _Gazzy mouthed at me. While her back was turned, Gazzy snuck up on Ella. "BOO!"

This scared Ella half to death, which made her drop her glass, and make a huge spot of orange juice all over the floor.

"Good God, Gazzy! You're cleaning that up!" Ella screamed. She threw him a towel before storming up to change her wet clothes. I couldn't help but laugh. Those two were like a married couple.

After a couple hours of messing around, it was time to go to practice. Gazzy, already in his gear, was chatting with Ella as I trotted down the stairs.

"Let's go, sophomore." I grabbed my helmet near the door and smirked at Gazzy.

Gazzy and Ella just rolled their eyes at me.

Max Pov

Thank God! Practice was finally over. Coach was pushing us even harder to win, since the boys lost. For the next week our coach would push us so hard we all would probably puke at least once.

"If I don't make it out of the next practices, tell my mom I love her," Nudge gasped out with exhaustion. Angel and I rolled our eyes, both thinking the same thing. Nudge is such a drama queen.

Angel and Nudge came over after practice again.

"Mom, we're home!" Angel yelled in the direction of the kitchen as we walked in. I had to smile. We'd been friends for 5 years, so my family was theirs and vice-versa. My mom was in the kitchen, baking her famous chocolate chip cookies. They taste like heaven with pieces of chocolate stuck on. I immediately grabbed about ten and we all sat down at the table. When the rest of the cookies cooled, she gave us a plateful. Oh, how I love my mom.

"Yum," Nudge sighed, a expression of bliss crossing her face for a second. I snorted.

In no time, we'd eaten almost all of them. When Nudge, Angel, and I saw there was only one cookie left, we all dived for it. Nudge got there first, but Angel snatched it away and right before she shoved it in her mouth I grabbed it, pulled it protectively to my chest and screamed "MINE!"

Nudge pouted and Angel glared at me as I stuffed in my mouth before they could object. I grabbed them and hauled them up the stairs to my room, ignoring Angel's glaring. Sheesh. It was just a cookie.

Somehow, we managed to pile onto my twin bed without falling off. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was either that or someone would sit on the floor. Nudge would pout, and Angel would glare, and then we'd all end up on the floor anyways, because we'd be trying to pull each other off the bed. Of course as everyone got uncomfortable Nudge and Angel seem to drift my way and ended up sitting on me for about thirty minutes, but I was too tired to care.

"I win," I heard Angel whisper to Nudge as I drifted off. "I told you she'd be asleep before we left. Hand over the ten bucks."

When I woke up my body was numb. I tried to move my legs, but I couldn't. I realized that Nudge and Angel still had their butts on me, so I pushed them off. I went down stairs to see if there was something to eat, and guess what I saw? Nothing!

"Mom, where's the food?" I said, double-checking the fridge to make sure I wasn't imagining it. It was the wrong question to ask, because then I got suckered in to going to the store for my mom.

When I got to Aldi's it was already dark. I went straight to the milk section with my cart. After grabbing two gallons, I accidentally ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I automatically shouted at the guy, even though I acknowledge that it was totally my fault. I glared at him, taking in his 6'2" figure. He had black hair and eyes so dark they could be black too. It was no surprise that he was wearing a black hoodie and some jeans. _Emo much? _I snickered in my head until I noticed that his jeans were only a dark blue. Whatever. I had to admit, he was pretty attractive. Tan and muscled, just my type.

That is, until I noticed the words 'Viking Lacrosse' splashed across his sweatshirt.

Obviously, when I run into a good-looking guy at the supermarket, he just has to be from a rival school. Ugh. Well, that was a complete turnoff. With my luck, he already saw my Spartan hoodie and was probably thinking the same thing as I was.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who ran into me."

Oh, he is so annoying. I barely know him and I already hate him.

"No," I said simply, glaring at him. I walked by him coolly, and then he had the nerve to trip me! What is his problem? I sat on the floor for a good minute, and then got up. Stupid jerk.

Fang Pov

After practice, I had got text from my mom to go grab some milk from Aldi.

_Again? _I thought. It was the second time this week. How much milk can you get? Gazzy just stayed in the car while I ran in.

Milk, milk, milk. I scanned the aisles. Aha! Milk! I grabbed a carton when it was knocked out of my hands.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The girl shouted, her blonde hair flying over her shoulder. She would be pretty if she hadn't looked so angry. And then, I noticed her Spartan sweatshirt.

Of course, after a hard practice, I just had to run into a bitchy lacrosse player from Bradley, our school's rival.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who ran into me," I stated, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

She gave me a dirty look before she turned around to storm off. It would have worked, too, if she hadn't tripped over my leg.

"You just did that on purpose!" she practically screamed.

"Yeah," I agreed sarcastically. "Cause, you know, it's my mission in life to upset you." The comment seemed to hurt her feelings but just as quickly as I saw the emotion it disappeared. She got off the floor after giving me a long, hard look and walked away.

Thank God. A bitchy blonde was definitely at the bottom of my list of things I needed right now.

Of course, I didn't know at the time that I would be seeing her again in the near future.


	3. The date with the devil

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry it's a late update, but I was on vacation and I had to write a myth for English. To the person who told me my story was similar to another, I just want you to know that it is very much different. I mean, it's completely different sport. I promise, it is going to be nothing like the story you had me look at. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter. Please Review! I think people like the story, but I don't know if there is anything that needs improvement.**

**Review Review Review!**

**Lacrosse is played in the spring, just so everyone knows.**

_She got off the floor and walked away. I didn't know at the time that I would see her again in the near future._

**MAX POV**

After my run-in with Mr. Annoying at Aldi's, I came home to find Nudge and Angel in the same position I had left them in. God, they must have been tired! I couldn't help it, though; I had to push them off my bed.

"Max!" Nudge protested. She and Angel shot me matching glares, probably the most intense they had ever given me. And this is a big thing; trust me, there had been some pretty bad ones in the past. But before they could add anything, I started ranting about the guy at Aldi's.

"I can't stand people! There was this guy at Aldi's who was so stupid that he had the nerve to trip me! That...butt-head!"

I saw Nudge and Angel exchange glances at my refusal to swear. What? I find it completely unnecessary, unless, you know, Iggy steals my cookies or something.

"I think Max has some sexual tension," Nudge muttered under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear. Angel giggled. I shot them both killer glares, but the only effect it had on them was Angel hiding her mouth with her hand to laugh some more.

"Don't worry, Max, you'll never have to see him again!" Angel reassured me. I tilted my head, considering this, and ignored her eye roll. Angel, though pretty annoying at times, was probably the only person who knew exactly what to tell me at exactly the right time. She could always calm me down when I got too heated, or ease my nerves before a big game.

"And if you ever do, you can give him a big ass whooping." Nudge added. Angel laughed.

"Language!" I reprimanded her, but she knew the comment made me feel better. And it did.

"Anyways, do you guys want to go to the mall tomorrow?" Nudge asked, her eyes alight with the kind of excitement that usually only appeared whenever someone started talking about shopping, cars, or _Say Yes to the Dress_. It was the look in her eyes that Angel and I had come to fear. "There's a great sale at Express, and I really need to get a new skirt. Oh, I could also use some new jeans, and shorts, since summer is coming. And mhmm mmmhmmm—" She probably would have kept going, too, if Angel hadn't covered her mouth. I gave her a grateful look.

"Yes, Nudge, we can go to the mall tomorrow. I need to go check out the Harrow store for my new stick, anyway." Angel shook her head at Nudge. I gave a sullen little nod. They both know I wasn't a big fan of shopping.

Of course, after that little interlude, Angel had to bring up the question I'd been dreading all night. "Was that guy you bumped into cute?"

"No, of course not!" I stammered. Why did it matter if I thought he would be totally hot if he weren't from Hinsdale? And I decided to mention that to them. "And even if he was, he's from Hinsdale, " I informed them. "That's a complete turn off!" I was practically screaming by then. Unfortunately, I could feel my cheeks heat up. Nudge and Angel exchanged other meaningful glances. They obviously didn't believe me.

"Someone's got a crush," Angel intoned in a soft, singsong voice that made Nudge giggle. I threw a pillow at her face.

"Guys," I whined. "Lay off. He wasn't cute, okay?"

"Fi-ine," Nudge sang, obviously not believing me.

I scowled and ducked behind my hair. I heard more titters.

"I'm still hungry, do you want to go out for Chipotle? After that, I better head home. Who wants to drive?" Nudge asked.

"Me!" I jumped up at the offer. I loved driving. "But if we're going to the mall tomorrow, why don't we go to Chipotle then? I can just drop you off now," I suggested.

"I agree with Max," Angel said with a yawn. Nudge just nodded, which shocked me. Nudge not talking? That wasn't like her.

"Pack your bags, kiddos, we're off to see the wizard!" I sang, aware that I was the only one not about to fall asleep.

**FANG POV**

Since I'd done my homework last night after practice, Lissa and I had made plans to go out tonight. I was going to pick her up around six to take her to dinner, and then take her right back home because nowadays I could only handle so much of her. When I finally decided to drag my butt off my bed, I took a quick ten-minute shower and changed into a black hoodie and black jeans. Ella came into my room (without knocking, obviously) while I was messing my hair up. She looked at me skeptically.

"Date with the devil?"

I nodded. Everyone knew that I wasn't much of a talker.

"Why do you even go out with her?" Ella continued, not done with her questioning.

I heard this all the time, so I simply shrugged.

"But she's a bitch, she doesn't play any sports, she has no personality, and she's not even pretty!" Ella threw her hands in the air for effect.

"You don't see me judging you, Ella, so leave me alone."

Yes, practically all the things Ella had said about Lissa were true, but before I'd asked her out she was pretty fun to be around. She made jokes, and didn't cared about what anyone thought of her. She and I had been dating for about a year now. Maybe I was hoping she'd go back to normal, or maybe it was because I didn't want to have to deal with her reaction. I hadn't made up my mind yet. And—yes, it surprises me too—Ella actually liked her. I didn't know what happened to the their friendship. I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I was curious to find out.

I looked at the clock to see it was 5:50. Oh, shit. I was late. I grabbed my wallet and keys and hopped into my car to get Lissa, hoping I could get there in time. Luckily she lived only five minutes away, so I escaped her shouting at me being late. We were only going to get pizza, so I thought she shouldn't be too dressed up, but—wow, look at that—I was wrong. When I knocked at her door, she came out in a pink, plaid miniskirt with a white tank top with a pink cover up thing. By the way, if you're wondering how I know these terms, maybe you'll remember my fashion-obsessed little sister. I really still am a Manly Man.

"You look nice," I commented, even though I thought she was overdressed and wearing way to much pink. She beamed at me, which was much better than the long-lasting pout I would have gotten if I had told her the truth. She was much prettier when she smiled. Lissa jabbered on and on as I pulled up to Beggar's and quickly parked.

"OMG, so Bridgid is getting on my last nerve! Like, she's acting like she's the best person ever, and that the only reason I'm remotely popular is because we're dating. So not true! I can't stand her! Like, since we started going out, she's been such a drama queen. Ugh, I can't believe we used to be friends!" Her hands flew up as she ranted, going on about Brigid's annoyiness.

Yup. Brigid and Lissa used to be inseparable. They'd been best friends since middle school—until Lissa started acting differently. Let's just say that Brigid didn't stick around as long as I did and leave it at that. Brigid was a smart girl.

The night went by pretty quickly, because I zoned out most of her ridiculous complaints and ordered a supreme pizza for us to share. Of course, she only ate about half a peice and then stopped, even though I knew she was still hungry, rambling about how she was going to get _soo_ fat and _soo _fleshy. This was happening a lot nowadays.

After I dropped Lissa off, I was mentally exhausted. That girl complained to damn much. I rested my head on the dashboard and sighed. At least that was over.

**I hope you like how I portrayed Lissa. I feel like she's always portrayed as a bitch who was always a bitch, but she was popular because she was a bitch, and we all know that's not realistic at all! So I hope you don't mind that I made her not start off as a bitch and she grew into that character.**

**This is just a filler chapter, I have one more until the girls game, and two more until the incident.**

**Again I hope you liked it and Review PLEASE!**


	4. The mall

Hey everyone i know it's been a while, I just haven't really been in the mood to write. But here is the next chapter, if you like this story please check out my story shades of gray. Again I'm sorry it's so late, and I hope you like it

PLEASE REVIEW!

I would really like more reviews and hope you will please write me some, I really would love your opinion on what should happen or how you want things to happen!

* * *

Fang Pov

Today Chris, Justin, and I are on our way to the mall, we need to get our sticks restrung, I'm getting my American flag stick strung with black strings. Chris is getting his

Stick's strings back to his old white and blue instead of black. Justin is stringing his goalie stick with lime green strings, instead of his old blue strings. So while the guy is stringing them we will probably get food from the food court, and then walk around a bit, the best part about this mall is it's outdoors, and it's a perfect place to hang out around town. I remember I used to love this mall because when my mom would take me shopping she would just leave me in this little water pad, and I would play in the water for like 2 hours, of course my mom would always have to bring clothes but she didn't care, as long as I didn't complain.

When we went back to harrow, to pick up our sticks, their were three girls there. Two of them were talking over by the shafts and the other one was looking at the heads. When the owner came out, he had one of the girls stick, and I had to admit it was sick. She payed for it and then he rang us up, so we didn't see the rest of the girls sticks.

Max Pov

It had to be like 5 o'clock in the morning when I was abruptly woken up. "Leave me alone, it's too early" I mumbled.

"It's 10 o'clock Max get up, we have to go to the mall!" Nudge complained.

"leave me alone!" she mumbled again.

"Fine you leave me no choice, Angel get the bucket!" I got up faster then Angel could take a step. I saw Angel in a pink tank top with navy skinny jeans skirt on, and her hair in perfect curls around her face. Nudge had perfectly straight hair, and had on navy blue jeans shorts on with a gray v-neck on. And if you don't know Nudges beast of a hair, then I have to tell you that is a hard thing to do.

"Don't you dare" I said to Angel.

"Well now that your up, we can get you ready!" Nudge squealed, why am I friends with these two.

"Fine" I said "but don't go overboard!." I turned around and jumped into the shower, and got out with in 5 minutes. I came out of the bathroom dressed in black shorts, and a white high neck tank top, that they placed in the bathroom for me. They had all of the makeup and hair supplies out when I got out my hair was in a towel.

"Sit" Nudge said, "I'm doing your makeup while Angel blow dries your hair, then I will probably straighten it, depending on how it looks."

After a hour of pure torture, they were finally done, but I have to say I look great. My hair was straighten but not pin straight, it had slight waves to give it volume because I have thin hair. For my makeup my face looked flawless, and I had little blush, and eye shadow on. With one last look we were off to the mall.

Nudge and Angel, literally dragged me into five different stores. We finally entered the food court, so we, more like me, could rest.

"Zomg we got some great deals, and Max I love the shirt you bought!" Nudge said, way to happily. And they forced me to buy the shirt.

"Yeah, Max it looks super cute on you. So we already went to Gap, Express, Banana Republic, Charming Charlie's, and Jcrew. So we just have to go to Harrow right?" Angel knew my answer so she only looked at Nudge.

"Yeah, but I couldn't believe that the sweater from Jcrew was only 20 dollars, their normally three times that, which is normally way to expensive! I mean who wants a plain V-neck sweater for 60 dollars." She said almost out of breath. I simply rolled my eyes, she is so dramatic.

"Okay let's go to harrow" I said, hoping we can leave before they change their minds. In the five stores they both have two bags, which is small compared to their usual. I of coarse only have a small bag, with the shirt, they forced me to get from Banana Republic. Heading to Harrow, I decided to get my stick restrung, I was growing tired of the all black, strings, so I added in pink, and white to give it a little more style, my stick is the only thing I take pride in. Nudge of course decides to keep her obnoxious stick. Of course it has it advantage so our opponents get distracted by the crazy colors. Angel changed her black strings for light pink. The employee had three other sticks completed, so the owners should be coming to pick them up any minute. We decided just to wait in the store and then head to Chipotle after he finished. We were looking at all their shafts and heads when the door opened, and three guys came in. Instantly, I recognized as the guy I ran into at the grocery store, of course just my luck. I didn't acknowledge him, I just pretended he wasn't their. When Nudge walked over by her Max whispered, "That's the guy from Aldi's." Her eyes widened "The one with the black hair."

She started to giggle "That's super awkward Max!" then she lowered her voice, "He'll be gone soon, don't worry." When the cashier came out he had, my stick in hand. I payed for it and then the three boys payed and left the store. That's when I was able to breath again.

**Here is what all their sticks look like are on my profile**

**So to get more reviews I hope you will answer these questions, **

**What is your favorite sport?**

**Favorite place you have ever been**

**favorite book**

**The next chapter I will answer these questions myself!**

**Thanks again and REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be game and explain why they have to combine schools! **


End file.
